


Untitled

by Uakari



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/pseuds/Uakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the CLAMPkink anon meme. The prompt was "Kurogane/Fay first time in Clow."

He paces the room mindlessly, rearranging bits and bobs on the shelves, folding and refolding the seemingly endless number of throw blankets littered about the room to protect against the surprising chill of the desert nights. If he _had_ belongings, he might be packing them, but he has always traveled light and, with Ginryuu tucked safely beside the lampstand and polished to a dull shine, there is really no need. So, he contents himself with tidying; sweeping away the stray piles of sand that have blown in through the open balcony, shaking the particles loose from the flowing curtains, and grumbling as he backs into a pile of empty bottles and discarded glassware.

He scowls down at the mess; not only has he cleaned too many similar piles recently, he’s also asked a certain lazy magician to take care of this particular trash heap earlier this morning. He sighs, bending to pick through the glass, then thinks better of it and straightens. The mess is only going to be remade shortly.

They’ve been sleeping together for weeks, if only in the most literal sense of the words. It’s comfortable, _familiar_ , an almost perfect imitation of their lives jumping through so many worlds before. The sun dips below the horizon and, like clockwork, the wizard waltzes through the ninja’s door, arms filled with clean dressings for the other’s shoulder and a bottle of wine he’s taken from the palace cellars secreted away somewhere in that infuriatingly billowy jacket with too many covert pockets and creases. They drink, they talk, and, before either of them realizes it, the sun is peeking again through the curtains and they awkwardly disentangle themselves from the jumbled pile of limbs they’ve mysteriously become during the night.

Kurogane knows, deep down, that this arrangement is far less mysterious than it seems. After all, it’s _cold_ at night in the desert. He can’t be held responsible for seeking out heat during the night if that damned wizard wasn’t going to let him crawl properly beneath the blankets to sleep. These things happen; it was simply a survival response, nothing more…

…At the very least, this is what he managed to convince that trifling, meddlesome manjuu before it bounced back out his door after an hour of torment earlier this morning. _So. Much. Talking._ He can’t remember the last time he told so many lies to someon- _thing_ so small…

 _White lies_ , he convinces himself. Little white lies that adults tell to children when the truth is too cruel, or when the adults don’t want the entire kingdom to find out they’ve been snogging and laughing (that manjuu definitely doesn’t need to know he’s been _laughing_ ) until the wee hours of the morning because everything is finally _finished_ , dammit, and they can truly _enjoy_ each other’s company for the first time, secure in the knowledge that they are bound not by circumstance or need, but by choice and desire. Bound without half-truths lingering between them or fear of events looming just beyond the edge of tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow_. Their departure has been planned for some weeks, though as the finals hours tick away, it becomes more and more apparent that their allotted time in Clow (enough to allow his shoulder to heal; there is no telling just where they might end up, and it won’t do for him to be less-than-functional if they find themselves in a less-than-civilized world), is still far shorter than any of them would have wished. He knows the kid isn’t ready to say goodbye to the princess (probably never will be, but there are some things that can’t be helped) and he knows that he has grown comfortable here as well; too comfortable – he’s not used to the stability that comes of being surrounded by a makeshift family in an established home. Even in Nihon; he’d considered Tomoyo family, but he hadn’t been what anyone would have called “stable” and he certainly hadn’t felt… _connected_ – to any of it. “Home” had been nothing more than a consistent place to sleep and fight. Now “home” was something else entirely…

 _Damn it._ He’s becoming entirely too sentimental. And, worse, he doesn’t actually care all that much. In truth, he probably cares _more_ about not caring than he cares about letting these smarmy, sappy thoughts dance through his head. And this is troublesome; caring about not caring is a ridiculous thing – _something idiots do_ – and really, he should be able to accept all of this and just carry on with his smarmy, sappy self…

“Kuro-sama, I would strongly advise you to abandon whatever train of thought is twisting your face into such a grotesque caricature of your normal, sunny self.”

“Hmph,” Kurogane grins at the sight of the mage in the doorway, arms overflowing with bandages and medicine and a bottle of… _something_. “Not even hiding your intentions tonight, huh?”

“Whatever do you mean, Kuro-rin?” Fay laughs as he sets the pile down on the bed.

“Usually you at least pretend that you’re _not_ planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me.”

“Taking advantage of you?” Fay chuckles, “ _Hyuu_ , Kuro-tan really _must_ be a virgin if he thinks what we’ve been doing is taking advantage of him…”

“ _Hey_!”

“At any rate,” Fay continues, drowning the blustering denials erupting from the ninja while arranging several bottle of medicine on the bedside table and unfolding the long cloth bandages, “This is a gift from Prince Touya,” he pauses, slipping a hand into one of the longer folds of his jacket and producing a second bottle of liquor, “ _This_ is what I stole from the cellars.”

 _Of course._ Kurogane rolls his eyes and settles at the edge of the bed, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and dragging it slowly upwards. Dressing and undressing with a single arm is a tremendous pain in the ass; even with his simple choice in clothing he struggles to drag the clinging material up and over his head without catching on the bandages. He grumbles as it pulls a bit too roughly against his still-tender shoulder.

“Let me,” Fay insists, prying Kurogane’s fingers away from the shirt. He lifts the cloth carefully up over the ninja’s shoulder, clucking his tongue in mock reprimand. Kurogane huffs as the shirt falls away, even if he _is_ glad for the assistance. “Kuro-sama doesn’t always have to do everything by himself,” Fay chides as he peels the bandages away and rolls them into a haphazard wad, “He also doesn’t need to rip his arms off at the drop of a hat, but I suppose there’s no talking you out that, is there?”

“Pssht,” Kurogane hisses as the air hits his shoulder, “And I suppose there’s no use in reminding you that you’re better off with both of your eyes either, right?”

“Yes, but, as things currently stand, I have both eyes and you are still short one arm,” Fay bites his lip as he unscrews the cap from a medicinal jar, “It’s not weeping anymore. How does it feel?”

“It’s fine.”

“You always say ‘It’s fine,’” Fay mumbles, slathering some of the contents of the jar over the wound, “I’m asking if it hurts.”

“It hurts when you poke at it!” Kurogane roars as the wizard presses just a bit too hard, “You don’t have to dig your damned bony fingers in like that!”

“I’m just making sure, Kuro-pon,” Fay smiles, rubbing gently around the scabs, “There’s no need to get upset…”

“I’m not getting…” Kurogane stills as the wizard’s fingers leave his shoulder, “It doesn’t hurt when you’re not pressing on it.”

“That’s good,” Fay murmurs absently, kissing the ninja’s nose as he begins wrapping clean bandages around the other’s torso. This has become an art-form over the last weeks; tight enough to keep dirt out, loose enough to let the skin breathe beneath and keep the blood flowing. “Roll your shoulder,” he demands after he’s tied the end of the cloth into the folds.

Kurogane does as he’s asked and the bandage does as it’s intended; the edges of the eternal spiral slide against one another, but hold their shape as he shrugs and dips. Fay clasps his hands together, “ _Kawaii_ …”

 _“Shut. Up.”  
_  
“Can’t be helped,” Fay insists, picking up the discarded bandages and tossing them into a basket near the door, “If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t go ripping your appendages off.”

“Oh for…” Kurogane grunts, grabbing his shirt off the mattress, “That joke wasn’t funny the first time you made it.”

Fay snatches the shirt away before he has the opportunity to pull it over his head. “Yes it was. You just have no sense of humor.” He sits at Kurogane’s feet on the floor and tosses the shirt into the basket of bandages. “Now, what would you prefer to drink?” he holds up both bottles he’s brought with him.

“That one,” Kurogane points, “It was a gift, after all.”

“A good choice,” Fay agrees, tearing the seal away from the bottle of liquor and tugging at the cork. He sniffs at the open neck and hands the cork to Kurogane once it is loosed.

Kurogane inhales deeply, “I suppose that’ll do.”

“Discerning, as always,” the wizard shifts, scanning the room for glasses he knows were left somewhere…

“Gimme.” Kurogane snatches and pulls straight from the bottle, “That will definitely do…”

“Mmm…” Fay accepts the bottle and tilts it back, “Wow…”

“It’s good,” Kurogane agrees, taking the bottle again to rest on his knee.

“Kuro-sama-”

“Hmm?”

“Something is on your mind.”

“ _Tche_ …” Kurogane scoffs, but a wry smile tugs at one corner of his lips. “Leaving tomorrow…”

Fay quirks an eyebrow and grins. “And Kuro-daddy is sad about leaving his little girl behind?”

An exasperated sigh erupts from his chest as Kurogane collapses back on to the mattress. “I’ll miss her,” he says simply, “But,” he pauses, eyes searching the tangled mesh canopy above his head for the words to continue, “We’re all going together. The three of us.”

Fay slides onto the mattress beside the ninja, reclining on an elbow as he attempts to derive the deeper meaning he knows is lurking just beyond this blunt statement of fact. “Of course we are…” he murmurs, face twisting slightly.

“Then we’ll all be back here at some point.” Kurogane stares expectantly at the wizard.

“Of course,” Fay brushes the other’s jaw line with his fingertips, “Why don’t you just say what you want to say?”

Kurogane sighs and closes his eyes. “You won’t leave.” He refuses to articulate this as a question, even though the need for an answer burns like a wildfire in his chest.

Fay chuckles lightly. “Where does Kuro-tan think I would go?” He pinches roughly at the angle of Kurogane’s jaw and wiggles the skin he’s captured, smiling.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Kurogane growls, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of blond hair behind the wizard’s ear. “No more running.”

“No,” Fay agrees, and rolls to lie on top of Kurogane, one hand clutching tightly at the ninja’s shoulder while the other teases absentmindedly at the tip of a tan nose. “And in return…”

Kurogane exhales deeply and trails his fingertips up the wizard’s spine, slowing to twirl a finger around the ends of the blond pony-tail and tug playfully at it. “In return…”

“I would appreciate not having to choose between staying with you or continuing to travel with Syaoran…” Fay trails off, looking away.

“ _Tche_ ,” Kurogane yanks harshly at the hair wrapped in his fingers, “You really _are_ an idiot. I already said the other kid and princess were in for a proper beating,” he smiles, faintly, “That means until the end.”

Fay reaches back to intercept the hand pulling at his hair, twining his fingers around the calloused palm before pinning to the mattress beside Kurogane’s ear. A devilish grin takes his face, “Kuro-sama is always so blunt – it’s almost shocking to know that you’re even capable of double-speak. This might actually be ruining my opinion of you…”

“Some things are better shown than said.” Kurogane breaks the wizard’s hold on his hand, bringing it to rest at the back of his own neck as he sits up. Fay’s knees splay to either side of the ninja’s thighs and lock tightly there as Kurogane leans in to kiss him.

Kurogane has the strangest sensation that he is floating half an inch above his body, brushing against himself with every movement, and setting his every nerve on fire as he meets Fay’s lips and delves greedily into the wizard’s mouth, his tongue twisting smoothly about the other’s and running slowly over the sharp cusps of teeth. He’s acutely aware of Fay’s fingers ghosting down the bare skin of his back, across his bandages, pressure increasing steadily as they roam, and flexing firmly as they come to rest just above his hips. He brings his own hand to rest against the wizard’s chest, fingers flitting lightly over the fastenings of the jacket as he pulls back to catch the flicker of blue eyes.

There’s a playful smirk here, teasing just enough at the corners to turn them slightly upward and crinkle their edges. He holds their gaze for a moment before chuckling lowly. There’s something hiding behind the smirk – not dishonesty or any number of the secrets that lurked there in a past life – but something not entirely benign, nonetheless. “What is it?” he breathes against the wizard’s neck, his fingers pausing around a half-open fastening.

“Kuro…rin…” he can feel Fay’s fingers flexing against his hips, chest tightening against his own, “I…”

“Shut up,” Kurogane grumbles, abandoning the tie and lifting the wizard’s chin, “Just…show me.”

He feels some of the tension in Fay’s chest dissipate as a throaty laugh breaks from the other's lips. “Kuro-sama is such a _brute_ ,” he chuckles, easing one hand up to thread through dark hair and the other to rest teasingly on the other’s crotch, “Though I suppose if that’s what he wants…”

“ _I meant from now on_ ,” Kurogane huffs, and attempts to glare. He fails, however; the tightening in his abdomen forces a choked laugh from half-smiling lips, and he leans forward to hide his expression once again in the curve of Fay’s neck. His fingers are back at the shirt tie, pulling it loose and trailing to the next, the next, the next, the next, until the jacket falls away and he runs a palm across the bare skin of the wizard’s chest.

“Getting a head start, then,” Fay gasps as his exposed shoulder is assaulted by warm lips and taunting teeth that trail down the length of his arm and curls his fingers around the growing hardness in his palm.

“Mmm,” Kurogane agrees. He kisses the tips of the fingers he holds in his own before pulling away the cuff of the obtrusive jacket and letting Fay shake his other arm free. He rakes his fingers up the other’s back, pulling them closer still, and breathes in deeply. Fay smells of wind and sweat and sand and his skin is pleasingly smooth and damp beneath Kurogane’s fingers. He pauses, wanting to savor this moment he’s almost certain has been building for an eternity, but is knocked out of his reverie by desperately groping hands which push and pin him to the mattress. His head bounces slightly from the impact and is caught by warm and searching lips. There’s a tongue sweeping his mouth and nails digging at his side and he realizes – somewhat abstractly – that his pants have been loosened and a hand wrapped around his cock. He gasps against Fay’s lips as the other rolls and strokes him, losing himself in the throbbing burn of arousal and the slender fingers squeezing and encouraging him beyond. The heat pours into his cheeks as Fay grins and shifts his attention to Kurogane’s neck, teeth dragging along the taut muscle to the ninja’s ear and locking down tightly at the lobe.

The sharp pain sends a jolt of electricity straight to his groin and Kurogane groans loudly and twists his fingers into the blankets. He can feel the ice pooling in his stomach, his balls tightening, his mind clouding and knows he’s moments away from finishing what’s barely even begun…

“Stop,” he manages to grunt, grasping Fay’s wrist and stilling its frenzied motions. Fay coughs, surprised by the demand, and shifts to press their foreheads together.

“Why?” he pants, removing his hand and bringing it to stroke Kurogane’s cheek. “Is Kuro-chan nervous?”

“What?! _No_!” Kurogane seethes as he catches his breath, “I just don’t…it’s not even dark yet.”

“ _Ahh_ ,” Fay smiles knowlingly, “Kuro-virgin has no stamina. I see,” he nibbles at the ninja’s lower lip and slides his hand back to the other’s groin, “It’s okay, you know. I don’t mind…”

“Oh for…will you knock that off?” Kurogane catches Fay's hand and wonders how the same man who had nearly driven him into premature ecstasy only seconds before could manage to make him want to rip his hair out the next. “I told you before-”

“I know, I know” Fay cuts him off, grinning widely and kissing lightly at his nose, “And the teeny tiny list of names and birthdates you provided was very endearing…if slightly terrifying. But,” a devious smile twists his face, “I’d rather you _showed_ me.”

“You bastard.”

“You like it,” Fay insists, and leans back in to kiss him. He moves slower this time, tongue tracing a wet path around Kurogane’s lips before pushing its way between them, body easing to melt against the muscular form below.

Kurogane rolls his eyes and starts to protest, but relents as he realizes that he’s just gotten his way with only minimal taunting. As the inevitable shock of this epiphany wears off, he resists the urge to smirk and decides instead that he’s tired of being a passive participant in this exercise. He sits up, clutching the wizard tightly to his chest, and drags them both toward the headboard. He kneels over Fay, who stares up with wide pupils and a soft expression that turns hungry as Kurogane’s fingers trail lightly down the side of his face, his shoulder, and trace a slow circle around an erect nipple. The shudder and slight arch of the other's back only goads Kurogane on as he slides lower, lower, knees dragging along the sides of Fay’s legs and fingers plucking at the fastenings of the wizard’s pants.

Undressing himself with one arm is a pain in the ass; undressing another is an almost impossible feat and Fay is reluctant to help, complaining instead about the loss of warmth and closeness of their bodies. Kurogane quiets him with a gentle nip to the belly and tugs insistently at his hips, finally encouraging the wizard to arch high enough off the bed to pull the trousers free. He tosses them – almost triumphantly – to land with a clatter over their long-discarded bottles and glasses, and stares.

“Kuro-tan,” Fay smiles, “You look like you’ve never seen me naked before.”

 _Has he?_ He wonders. Probably, somewhere, sometime that isn’t now, so it doesn’t register as important. He doesn’t dwell on the thought for long; the sight of Fay splayed out on the bed before him is far too enticing and he slides easily to his stomach to nuzzle the inside of a milky thigh. He traces the crease between leg and abdomen with light kisses, stroking the heavy weight of the wizard’s balls with his cheek as his lips graze lower.

Fay inhales sharply as Kurogane’s tongue darts out to lick a long, slow trail across his scrotum to the base of his cock; legs spread wider, encouraging. He mewls quietly as that same tongue slides roughly up his shaft and warm lips close over the head. Kurogane sucks softly - just enough to tease - before taking more of the wizard in, lips slipping slowly downward. Fay is panting as he engulfs him completely; fingers twine uselessly through spiky black hair, unable or unwilling to find purchase there as Kurogane swallows.

“ _Nggh_!” He bites his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood as the ninja’s lips pucker tightly and cheeks hollow mercilessly as he pulls back quickly. Kurogane rolls his tongue around the head of Fay’s cock, slightly disappointed he’s unable to tease with the flat of his tongue from his angle. He falls into a steady rhythm – up, down, up – tongue prodding and teeth occasionally scraping gently - very gently - as he bobs. His hand gropes blindly at Fay’s side, massaging and stroking until he can feel the other quivering under his touch.

He pulls away, slowly, looking up to meet hazy blue eyes. “Are you…?”

Fay sits suddenly and rolls to his knees, pulling Kurogane into a crushing embrace. His hands run roughly over the ninja’s back, dipping below the other’s waistband and groping at his ass as he grinds their cocks together. “I want you,” he breathes against swollen lips, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes…” Kurogane is somewhat stunned, though he knows he shouldn’t be. His own erection is throbbing painfully against his trousers, his gut tying itself into unimaginable knots with lust; he flails – his mind is a complete blank.

“Lay down,” Fay instructs, releasing his hold. It’s all Kurogane can do to obey, and he’s quite proud of himself as he thinks to remove his pants before complying.

Fay fumbles in the darkness for a moment – the sun has disappeared and the moon casts only the barest amount of light in through the balcony – then hums happily as he strikes a match and lights the oil lamp beside the bed. The flame flickers, casting long shadows across the room, and Kurogane gasps as he finally catches sight of the state he’s reduced Fay to; blond hair falls messily about his shoulders – half tucked into a drooping ribbon at his neck and completely failing to hide the crimson flush at his cheeks and chest – and thighs tremble oh-so-subtly with each step as he moves to recover his jacket and delves into a pocket.

Kurogane is grinning as Fay slithers back onto the bed with him, heady with the evidence of the wizard’s arousal and eager for more as long legs straddle his waist. Fay’s shoulders dip, his elbows coming to rest on either side of Kurogane’s face, and his forehead rests against the ninja’s. Kurogane meets his eyes and finds himself momentarily paralyzed. He’s known the false smiles for longer than he cares to recall; the genuine smiles he doubts will ever lose their appeal, but _this_ …this is an expression he has never seen and never wants to look away from. His mouth falls open, looking for the words…

Fay chuckles and kisses him again. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs into Kurogane’s mouth before suckling at his lower lip. “Give me your hand.”

Kurogane remembers, after only a moment, what his hand is and lifts it to stroke the mage’s cheek. Fay closes his own over the back, fingers slipping neatly between Kurogane's, and kisses the palm before spreading a generous amount of oil across and around the other’s fingers. He leans forward again, guiding Kurogane’s hand to his ass and planting a kiss to the ninja’s forehead. “Be gentle,” he teases.

One slick finger works its way in and Kurogane shudders as Fay writhes against him and pulls at his hair. His cock is rock hard and aching as he moves this digit slowly – thrusting, gently wriggling, searching – and suddenly he is engulfed by searing lips and teeth as he presses forward enough to graze the wizard’s prostate. He rubs firmly here for a moment, thoroughly entranced by the way it makes Fay’s cock twitch and drip against his belly, then relents, allowing the wizard to relax slightly before adding a second.

Fay cries out at the additional intrusion and, for a second, Kurogane panics, desperately searching the other’s face for whether to continue. Fay does not speak – cannot speak – and the only answer he receives is a muffled “ _Mmm_ …” against his cheek and the gentle backward press of the wizard’s hips to his hand. He continues slowly, gently, and wishes desperately for a second arm to wrap around the slender torso, tuck stray blond hairs behind flushed ears, grope bare skin blatantly and wantonly. He settles for caressing Fay’s lips with his own, the smirking grin he feels with them both reassuring and maddeningly arousing.

“That’s good,” Fay mumbles absently and straightens his back, and Kurogane feels a profound loss as the soft lips peel away from his own and warm skin no longer feathers against his chest. He grips Fay’s thigh tightly as the other positions himself above his cock and sinks slowly, slowly down until he is seated in Kurogane’s lap. He can feel the muscles here trembling as he smoothes his palm against the pale flesh, and realizes with a note of despair that there will never be enough nerve endings in his single hand for what he wants to feel – _needs to feel_ – in this moment.

He grips tightly at Fay’s hip and uses the leverage to haul himself into a sitting position, all too aware of how the change in posture causes Fay to clench and writhe around him. His thirst for contact is somewhat quenched when long arms wrap around his neck and fingers trace lazy circles about his nape, but his lips must satisfy themselves with pressing against the blond hairline as Fay bows his head against the ninja’s shoulder, digs his toes into the blankets, and begins to move.

Kurogane is lost in the motion, his mind drifting into blissful abandon as Fay rocks against him. His hips move of their own accord, lifting gently to meet each downstroke as he moans and rakes his fingers up and down sweat-slicked vertebrae. Fay moves slowly at first, gradually picking up speed as their movements fall into synch. He lifts his head to look at Kurogane, eyes dazed and mouth slightly agape as he shifts; lips stroke gently against the ninja’s as he wraps his arms more tightly about the other’s neck and slams his hips – hard – into Kurogane’s lap.

Neither is prepared for the throaty cry that breaks from the ninja and both are excited beyond startling. Kurogane releases his hold on the wizard only to reach between their bodies and jerk shakily at the other’s cock. Fay moans loudly at the contact and speeds his thrusts again, burying his face in Kurogane’s neck and muffling his harsh pants against the slick skin. He comes with sweat on his tongue and gibberish flying from his lips as his jaw locks and he twitches and spasms against and around Kurogane – clutching tightly and breathing raggedly – as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

Kurogane’s hand stills as Fay slumps against him. He wipes it meticulously against the blankets and threads it through the wizard’s soaking hair, grinning against the other’s forehead and pressing light kisses wherever his lips can reach. Fay’s breathing returns to normal and he tilts his face to meet Kurogane’s mouth, tongues tangling lazily. “Finish,” he begs a moment later, ass grinding down again insistently, “Please…”

“Mmm,” Kurogane almost chuckles at this half-slurred demand and wraps his arm tightly around Fay’s waist. He thrusts tentatively, only to discover he’s completely unable to move in their current position – the deadweight hanging from his neck is completely unhelpful in this. He leans forward, pushing the other into the mattress and shuffling them both until his knees find purchase in the tangled bedding. Fay sighs happily and pulls him closer; legs wrap securely around his waist and urge him deeper. He forgoes attempting to balance on his elbow and settles his weight against the wizard’s chest – this seems to be what Fay wants anyway, if the pleased hum and fingers weaving through his hair are anything to judge by.

His hips begin a slow rhythm, knowing he doesn’t need much stimulation to push himself over the edge now, and he forces himself to relax as he feels the icy burn of orgasm pooling in his groin. He moves fluidly – a wave of energy surging from toe to tongue – and if he calls out as he climaxes it is swallowed by the wizards lips and drown out by the ringing in his own ears.

The room fades back into focus a moment later. He blinks, then stares down into closed eyes and smiles, ghosting his lips over each lid. The air seems much cooler now; the warmth of the daylight has long since retreated and he can feel his own heat floating away from the flush of his skin. There are a million and a half blankets littering the room (he knows, he’s folded and refolded them innumerable times throughout the day), but they all seem so far away…

He lifts himself – or rather, _tries_ to lift himself – up onto his knees, but is foiled by the human collar still draped about his neck. “Let go,” he sighs, prying gently at the fingers, “We have to clean up.”

“ _Nnnnnngh_ ,” the arms wrap tighter, “Kuro-chan is warm…”

“I’ll get you a blanket. Just…” he tries to sit again, “Stop this now!”

Fay huffs and refuses to relax his grip. “ _Uwah_! Kuro-puu is ruining my post-coital bliss!”

“What about _MY_ post-coital bliss?”

“ _Your_ post-coital ‘bliss’ includes too much in the way of cleaning and not nearly enough snuggling,” he pulls Kurogane down for a short kiss, “Obviously, you need a lesson…”

“Your 'lesson' is going to leave us filthy and with hypothermia,” he sits again, dragging Fay up with him, “Come on, now.”

“Carry me.”

“ _Dammit_ …” he can’t muster up the energy to be truly annoyed. Or maybe it’s the lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. In either case, he hikes the wizard over his shoulder and somehow manages to clean the both of them and turn down the bedding with one arm, blows out the lamp, and settles into the sheets.

“Kuro-sama is quite impressive,” Fay mumbles against his shoulder, pulling the duvet snugly around them.

“I told you I wasn’t a virgin.”

“No, I just meant you can do all of that with one hand,” Fay pauses, “But I suppose the sex wasn’t bad, either.”

“ _Tche_.”

“I might let you do it again.”

“Good night, idiot.”

“I love you, too, Kuro-pon.” _  
_


End file.
